Three Times Maya Hart Found Family
by plutoliveson
Summary: There were three times in Maya's life that she felt like she had actually found a family. And that was the thing she wished for most in the world. Her impossible thing. (Mainly Maya-centric fic, slight Joshaya undertones).


For nearly all of her life, Maya Hart had been surrounded by the Matthews clan. When you're best friends with Riley Matthews, the rest of the family kind of comes along with in the package. Maya knew Riley's parents, brother, grandparents, aunt, uncles… It was almost like she was a part of the family. And that was something Maya wished for every day. There was nothing in the world that Maya Hart wanted more than a family. It was her impossible thing.

The first time that Maya Hart felt like she actually had found a family was the first time that Riley invited her over for Matthews' family game night. At first, she questioned the invite, but she decided to go anyway. And when she got there, nobody questioned it, not even Mr. Matthews who was always all about traditions. That night, Maya found herself having more fun than she could ever remember. She felt at peace with her world, if only for the night. She felt at home. She felt like had finally found a place for herself. With a family.

From then on out, Maya Hart was a staple piece in the Matthews family. She was there every school morning for breakfast. She was at every family game night. She could talk to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews about her problems. She could play with Auggie. And she could take on the world with Riley at her side, every step of the way. For a long time, Mr. Matthews was the closest thing to a father that she had ever had. He bought her art supplies and a phone. He would always try to help her with school. He danced with both her and Riley at the seventh grade dance. He had done so much for her to make her feel included, and to make her feel she was somebody worthwhile. Even though they weren't really her family, The Matthews family was the closest thing she had.

There was one Matthews in particular that Maya had taken a particular interest in, someone she ever so politely referred to as Uncle Boing. Joshua Matthews was quite possibly the cutest boy that Maya had ever laid eyes on. He was an older guy, more worldly than the guys her age. He was more than just cute to her. He was impossibly caring, like all of the Matthews seem to be. He would always do the right thing. He was hopeful about everything. And a teeny bit of Maya found herself liking him just because he was a Matthews. When Maya was fourteen, she would try not to dream about marrying Josh and becoming a real Matthews' family member, but she couldn't help it. The thought would never leave her head. Joshua Matthews held the key to becoming the most amazing thing in the world in her eyes. But at the time, she was just too young for him, and she felt the hope being squashed out of her heart slowly but surely. A small part of her heart held on, and sometimes she found herself wondering about maybe when they were older.

The second time that Maya Hart felt like she actually had found a family was when Shawn Hunter came into the picture. He came from a broken home like her. He was best friends with a Matthews like her. They both had struggled with school, but were both talented. They were so alike, and yet different at the same time. And of course, the minute he arrived back in town, Riley had a scheme to get him to stay. Maya couldn't help herself from becoming pulled into the plan to set up Shawn and her mother, Katy. She never in a million years expected it to work, but then somehow, the Matthews magic worked, and her mother was dating Shawn. Shawn bought her new clothes, and he listened to her problems, and he helped her when she needed it. He was there for her. He was everything that Maya had ever dreamed for.

One night, Shawn and Katy had their first fight, and Maya broke down to Riley about it, cursing herself for getting attached to someone who could just up and leave. She should've known better. She shouldn't have hoped so much. Maybe then it wouldn't have hurt her so much. But Riley wiped away all her tears, looked at her and said, "Maya, Shawn won't ever leave you. Everything is going to be okay." She wanted to believe Riley, but Maya figured that she knew better than her. People left her. It was the way her world worked. She was never good enough for people to stay. But the next morning, when she woke up and Shawn was sitting in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee, she let her heart have some hope for people. And she let it have some hope for herself, too.

The third time that Maya Hart felt like she had actually found a family was the day she walked down the aisle and Joshua Matthews was standing down at the end. Nothing in the world could wipe away the smile for her face. And even more, nothing in the world could wipe any shred of hope from her heart any longer. This was it. This was everything she had dreamed for. Her impossible thing, waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Both Shawn Hunter and Cory Matthews were at her side as she made her way down to him. And Riley, obviously her maid of honor, was trying to suppress her tears, giving a one hundred watt smile her way. She had never felt lucky ever in her life, but for, Maya Hart felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world.

They said "I do." And Maya felt every broken dream, every angry thought, every hurt in her heart leave her body. She was a Matthews. Really and truly a Matthews.

At the reception, she had her first dance with Josh, and she couldn't help but make fun of him throughout the entire song. "Better move those hands from being so close to my ass, Husband Uncle Boing, I'm three years younger than you," she'd say, causing him to roll his eyes as she laughed uncontrollably. "Forever Uncle Boing, even as your husband; you're killing me, Maya."

Maya danced with Riley. And Farkle. And Lucas. And Shawn. And Topanga. And her mom. It eventually felt like she had danced with everybody at the wedding. But then the time came for the father-daughter dance, and for the first time of the night, Maya had tears in her eyes. Before the wedding, she had asked Shawn if it would be okay if she danced with Mr. Matthews instead of him, and he said it was completely okay. As she danced with Mr. Matthews, she couldn't help but let the tears fall.

"Maya, hey, it's okay. Why are you crying?" He asked, as they spun around the floor.

She tried blinking the tears away, and let out a small smile. "I just wanted to thank you. For everything you've ever done for me. For believing in me. For never giving up on me. For making me feel like family." She said, and found the tears rushing back.

Cory felt tears coming to his eyes as well. "You are family." He said. And it was true. It had always been true, long before she picked up the last name. "And I am so proud of you."

This was it. Her impossible thing. Maya Matthews had a family to call her own.


End file.
